custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Hunters
(formerly), | leader=The Shadowed One (Formerly) Shadowplayer Asgard (Second in Command) | status=Active| goal=Overthrow Teridax| allies=Brotherhood of Makuta (formerly), Order of Mata Nui, Noctxia Guardians| enemies=Brotherhood of Makuta (formerly), Order of Mata Nui (formerly), Teridax| }} Biography Early Years Two beings named The Shadowed One and Ancient founded an organization called the Dark Hunters, a group dedicated to gaining profit and power by doing bounty hunting work for other beings, and established a base on the island of Odina. They formed a sort of collaboration with the Brotherhood. Toa/Dark Hunter War After repeated failed attempts to conquer Metru Nui, The Shadowed One launched a full-scale assault on the city. A Toa named Nidhiki agreed to betray the Toa to the enemy in exchange for rule of the city, but the plan backfired when the plot was discovered by Lhikan. Nidhiki was later turned into a four-legged beast by Roodaka. Dark Hunter/Brotherhood War After Makuta Teridax made his own failed attempt to conquer Metru Nui, The Shadowed One discovered that he had killed two agents, Nidhiki and Krekka. That event sparked a war which raged for over a thousand years. Destiny War When the Order of Mata Nui went to war with the Brotherhood of Makuta, Ancient, who turned out to be a spy of the Order, managed to convince The Shadowed One to ally with the Order. Their first task was to stop the island of Xia from supplying weapons to the Brotherhood. The Shadowed One took this task rather seriously, as he prepared to completely eliminate the Vortixx. Fortunately, before the Toa Hagah, who had been dealing with Rahi on the island as the Dark Hunters approached, were forced to confront the impossible odds of facing a Dark Hunter fleet, Helryx, leader of the Order, arrived. She quickly reminded The Shadowed One that his task was to blockade or occupy Xia, not destroy it, and threatened to annihilate his fleet if he failed to comply with her instructions. In the end, the Hunters occupied the island, instead of destroying it. While The Shadowed One was patrolling the island, he came across a lone Vortixx who was hiding one of Makuta Kojol's viruses. The Shadowed One killed the Vortixx, and then after telling Ancient about the virus, he killed him as well. The Barraki later approached The Shadowed One, offering him the knowledge of how to properly use the viruses he found. The Shadowed One consented to meet with Pridak in Karzahni. Once Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, he sent a group of Rahkshi to Odina, to attack the Hunters. However, the Dark Hunters had since relocated to Xia, to avoid being overrun by the Rahkshi. Gigas Magna Storyline In the Gigas Magna Storyline, the Shadowed One was summoned to the island of Valmai Nui as part of an assassination attempt by the Order, but half of the Dark Hunters came to aid him after they discovered that a small army or Order of Mata Nui members awaited them. The two organizations were trapped on the planet of Noctxia Magna when the the entire archipelago was teleported there a rogue Great Being. In the end, the Shadowed One agreed to a truce with Helryx, and they teamed up to find a means to escape from the planet. The Dark Hunters soon found themselves at a base of the Noctxia Guardians, and the organization's leader agreed for talks, in which it was decided that the organizations would be returned to their world on the condition that they aided the Guardians in the defeat of the Brotherhood of Fear. The organizations agreed to the terms, and Ancient was present during a private discussion of battle strategy. The discussion was soon interrupted, however, by the assault of Brotherhood spacecraft, which managed to breach the defenses and take the inhabitants prisoner. Life Multiverse In the Life Multiverse, the Dark Hunters were formed by The Shadowed One, a duplicate of The Shadowed One in the original universe. He named the organization after the original world's faction as well, and set out to create a base on Odina Prime. Reign of the League Universe In the Reign of the League universe, the Dark Hunters were wiped out by the League of Six Kingdoms. Jman98 Saga "A few months after becoming a demon, Shadowplayer realized﻿ that he has enough power to overthrow The Shadowed One. So at dusk, he swooped out of his hideout and slit The Shadowed One's throat. He left the body there, lifeless. When news broke out about The Shadowed One's death, everybody in the Dark Hunters were fighting against each other for leadership of the Dark Hunters. Though, when Shadowplayer entered the room, he stated in his demonic voice "I am emperor, and I plan to fear none, but be feared by all!". There, Shadowplayer's Reign began. He was now the leader of the Dark Hunters. He only trusted one member, Asgard, and he was promoted to second in command." - Quote from Shadowplayer's Biography Known Members *Shadowplayer (Leader) *Asgard (Second in Command) *The Shadowed One (Deceased) *''"Titan"'' *''The Doctor'' *''"Devil"(formerly)'' *The Shredder *The Assassin *Xi *Theta *Lariska *Neotis *Destructor *Airwatcher *Amphidax *Bounty Hunter *Collector *Conjurer *Crosshairs *Dark Soldiers *Darkness *Dweller *Eliminator *Faceless *Firedracax *Frustrator *Gatherer *Gladiator *Hordika Dragons *Ice Crusher *Kraata-Kal *Lariska *"Leader of the Legacy of Xia" *Lurker *Mimic *Minion *Phantom *Possesser *Primal *Proto-Beast *Prototype *Ravager *Renoa *Savage *Seeker *Sentrakh *Shadow Stealer *Shapeshifter *Shatterbrace *Silence *Spinner *Stealth *Subterranean *Tracker *Triglax *Vanisher *X-Fusion Ray *Bladestorm *Fragment *Nuclear *Delete *Headshot *Pyramid *Stalker Appearances This list is incomplete. You can help Custom Bionicles Wiki by expanding it. *''Bionicle (film)'' *''Bionicle: The Quest for the Mask of Life'' (in a flashback) *''Bionicle: Destiny'' *''Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''The Leviathos Chronicles'' *''The Last Apocalypse'' *''Journeys End (Upcoming)'' *''Noriks Tale (Upcoming)'' *''The Fall of Metric Nui (Upcoming)'' *''The War of Death(Upcoming)'' *''BIONICLE: Remade (Upcoming)'' *''BIONICLE: Revelation (Upcoming)'' *''BIONICLE: The Story of Ages (Upcoming)'' Trivia * Shadowplayer and his squad were created by Category:Organizations Category:Characters Category:Dark Hunters Category:Shadow Makuta Brotherhood